1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in woodworking tools, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved universal shaper mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of teachings of universal spindle shaper structures each of which employs a vertical spindle extending through a horizontal workpiece supporting table which carries and rotates about a vertical axis various forms of shaper cutters. The prior art also contains a number of teachings of relatively large, heavy and expensive moulding machines for use in forming moulding patterns in relatively long pieces of wood, which moulding machines employ horizontally aligned spindles which extend over horizontal workpiece supporting tables and rotate various forms of moulding cutters about this horizontal axis of rotation.
Until now, however, no mechanism has been available to convert a conventional universal vertical spindle shaper for rotation of shaper cutters about a horizontal axis of rotation. Such mechanisms have been strictly limited to the expensive moulding machines which, by their very nature, are essentially restricted to fixed installations such as in mills and are not adaptable for on-site carpentry and cabinet making undertakings.
The present invention contemplates a universal shaper adapted for alternately rotating a cutter about a vertical axis and about a horizontal axis. Such apparatus includes a base, a horizontal shaper table supported by the base having a horizontal top surface, a spindle vertically journaled on the base and extendable upwardly beyond the plane of the horizontal top surface of the shaper table, and drive means carried by the base for rotating the spindle about a vertical axis. The mechanism further includes means operatively engageable with the vertical spindle for securing a cutter thereto for rotation therewith. The universal shaper further includes a table adapter assembly which comprises a table adapter base having a horizontal bottom surface supportable on the top surface of the shaper table, a workpiece supporting table having a horizontal top surface and positioned above the table adapter base, and means for interconnecting the table adapter base and the workpiece supporting table. A power input shaft is vertically journaled on the table adapter assembly and a power output shaft is horizontally journaled on the table adapter assembly. Means are provided for drivingly interconnecting the power input shaft and the vertical spindle. The table adapter assembly carries means for drivingly interconnecting the power input shaft and the power output shaft to transmit rotational movement between these shafts. The apparatus also includes means operatively engageable with the power output shaft for securing a cutter thereto for rotation therewith.
An advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of apparatus which increases the efficiency of universal woodworking shapers.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of increased flexibility of operation of existing universal spindle shapers.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of an attachment for use with a conventional universal spindle shaper to adapt it for horizontal rotation of shaper cutters.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of conveniently portable apparatus for adapting a conventional universal spindle shaper whereby the combined structure can function in the manner of a conventional moulding machine in on-site applications.
A still further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a horizontal cutter attachment for use with universal spindle shaper mechanisms which is light in weight, economical in construction and simple to install and operate.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be evident from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.